Crystal's Gold
by Katfreak
Summary: When Desch said he had a present for the Warrior's of Light, poor Arc had no idea it would be this embarassing......Luneth/Arc mentions


**Crystal's Gold**

**Katfreak: Hey hey! My first final Fantasy 3 story! I thought of this randomly after looking through many different jobs from the other games! This one is shamelessly ripped off of Final Fantasy X-2!...I may do pictures for this for DeviantArt...not sure yet.....I don't own FF3! Thanx guys :D**

* * *

"ARC!!"

Luneth's violet eyes widened in fright as the golden' crystals' light consumed Arc's form, blinding the other warriors of Light and Desch.

"Arc!" cried Refia, desperately trying to shield her eyes to see what had happened.

"Desch!" barked Ingus, turning a harsh glare at the Ancient Guardian.

Desch blinked and sweated nervously, "That was not meant to happen!"

Luneth would have bashed him over the head for his comment, but was distracted as the light faded, a loud clink sounding, as Arc came back into view, collapsing into his new Job class. He wasted no time dashing to his best friends' side to check on him.

"Arc!? Can you hear me?! Wake up!" pleaded Luneth desperately, nudging Arc several times.

He was rewarded as Arc groaned weakly in response, bleary brown eyes opening slowly and forced himself to sit up, swaying lightly from dizziness as he lent against Luneth's chest.

"Arc? Are you ok?" asked Luneth a moment later as Arc looked a little better, leaning off his chest.

The shy brunette nodded slowly, "Y-yeah I am...I think.....That felt different...."

"Yeah, changing job classes never made us collapse before....What the heck was that crystal...?" asked Luneth, plucking the crystal off the floor from where Arc had dropped it when he collapsed.

He stared at the item suspiciously, twirling it to look at it completely. Arc lightly reached out, brushing Luneth's hand as he too touched the crystal.

They shared a quick look before a muffled laugh reached their ears.

Turning, they both noticed Desch was staring at them trying to contain a large fit of the giggles. Refia was smiling discreetly, trying to shush Desch, while Ingus stared at them bluntly with a sigh. Luneth raised an eyebrow and Arc looked confused.

"G-guys?" asked Arc, staring at them in, eyes wide in confusion, "Why are you-?"

Desch finally lost it, much to Arc's confusion and the others annoyance, desperately clutching his side and leaning heavily against the wall.

Luneth would have whacked Desch if Refia hadn't beaten him to it, winding him, causing him to yelp and try to vainly shield himself from her hits as she had quickly changed into a Black belt; causing Luneth to smirk in appreciation.

Luneth and Arc shared another look, before turning to Ingus for support.

The Knight sighed, "The reason why Desch is laughing is because of your new job's ...outfit...Arc."

Arc blinked and looked down, while Luneth looked him over. Arc gasped blushing bright red and quickly hugging himself; Luneth's eyes widened.

The outfit was a rather tight looking affair, consisting of a short grey and white hooded coat that, like the Devout, possessed cat ears, with a gold crown resting on his head and tight grey short shorts, a grey and white tipped tail curled around Arc's leg.

Arc's normal yellow scarf remained but had changed to a ruby red. A white, what looked like a hand carved item, possibly a weapon but Luneth wasn't sure, rested at his hip.

Luneth swallowed harshly, trying not to blush at how good Arc looked. Arc, however, seemed totally embarrassed, his face a bright crimson, his now moving tail lashing in his distress as he tried to cover himself.

Desch now having stopped laughing and now hiding from Refia behind Ingus, oblivious to Ingus' frown, quickly looked over and cried out excitedly, "Hey! You look good Arc! Nice new class!"

Arc's tail fluffed up and he buried his face into his hands, making Luneth jump to his feet and stomp over to Desch.

"Desch! What the heck?! You said this crystal was an old ancient's crystal that instilled new job classes! What has it done to Arc?!"

"Easy, Luneth," assured Desch, waving him off with a flash of a smile, "One of the jobs the crystal contained was a job that embodied legendary beasts! This happens to be the one that best resembles Arc!"

"But what is it?" asked Refia, now squatting down next to the shy brunette and looking him over, lightly tugging a cat ear of his coat. Ingus frowned sympathetically at Arc.

"The legendary lucky cat! Cait Sith!" chirped Desch, bouncing excitedly on his heels, "Legend says he had great magical powers that were dictated by luck! His weapon allowed him to enhance his magical prowess over longer distances! If someone saw him they were lucky for days afterwards! Aannnnd! He was rumoured to be able to command giant Moogles!"

They all stared, Refia wrinkling her nose distrustfully.

"...Giant Moogles?" asked Ingus incredulously, "They do not exist Desch! They never have!"

"They used to!" assured Desch, "But they've no doubt died out in 1000 years!"

"Or have shrunk into the Moogles today...?" asked Arc looking up, slight quite red, weakly trying to help Desch out.

"Exactly! Thanks Arc!" smiled Desch, going to hug him, causing Luneth to growl quietly, "See! My lucks improved already, Kitty!"

Arc groaned miserably, trying to pull away. Luneth loomed over Desch threateningly, making him quickly release Arc and take a step back.

Luneth reached a hand down for Arc, who took it and rose to his feet. He uneasily looked himself over, with a tight-lipped smile. Luneth smiled encouraging, lightly squeezing his hand. Arc's tail swayed several times.

"How does this job class work?" asked Refia, looking over Arc, before turning back to Desch.

"From what I was told, this job class, which many called "Mascots"," said Desch with a smile, "Has different abilities that reflect the legendary beasty! And the type a person became depended on the person! So if you choose this job, you probably wouldn't be the same as Arc!"

Luneth looked down again at the crystal in his hand with a frown, something Ingus shared, neither liking the idea of being something fluffy. Arc was still looking over himself, tugging his scarf.

Refia turned to Luneth, taking the crystal from him to observe herself. She looked over at Desch again, "....You said that this crystal had more new jobs on it?"

"Yeah?"

"It sounds interesting. Let's go test Arc's new job and test the other new ones out!"

"Yeah!" hooted Desch, linking arms with Refia and grabbing Arc's hand, ignoring Luneth's protest and Arc's yelp of surprise, before waltzing out the house.

Luneth stared at the door in shock and Ingus sighed shaking his head in annoyance.

"We better go save Arc from Desch and Refia," said Ingus to Luneth, rousing the silver headed boy from his shock.

Luneth blushed and growled, "Its not just them I'm worried about...Its everybody else staring at Arc's...." he paused mid sentence, going bright red as he realised what could happen to Arc in that outfit, "Anyone lays a hand on him will pay..."

Ingus nodded in sympathy, clapping a hand on Luneth's shoulder, "If that is most likely the case...I don't blame you..."

Luneth nodded before quickly fleeing the house, Ingus close behind, to follow after the Ancient and other Warrior's of Light.

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! Yes I know its cheesy! BUT WHO CARES?! I don't! LOL!...Ya know this is meant to be a one shot....but it could go further.....Anyone wanna see what the other jobs the Golden crystal instills? No it isn't like the games powerful crystals! In my story Desch finds it raiding in the Tower of Owen, and remembers that some ancients attempted to create a crystal that could hold jobs, but they were not as powerful as the ones the elemental crystals provided.....*shrug* I'm ranting again......Thanx guys! Please review! Bye!**


End file.
